Our Fairytale
by tiff xoxo
Summary: Blair has a surprise for Chuck and it has to do with their own fairytale and how they will deal with the change together,now as a family.Set in the summer of 4.22.
1. Chapter 1

hi my name is tiffany and this is my first story i would really like to know if i should continue this please tell me by the way i am a big chair fan

i own nothing

Buzz buzz

Chuck rolled over to try and block out the sound of his phone ringing knowing it wasnt going to stop he looked at his clock to see it was only half six in the morning which he wished it wasnt as he only got back home at the empire at two oclock that morning that thought quickley vanished from his mind as he saw it was blairs name come up on the screen he quickley picked it up and answered his phone "Blair are you ok " he asked as he heard her breathing deeply "Chuck can you come over here please ", "ok blair im on my way " he said and she hanged up. As soon as she hanged up her mind was working overtime on trying to tell chuck that in her right hand held the two pregnancy tests that she knew would change everything she slowly lay back on the seat she was seating on and closed her eyes to think on how she could tell the loveof her live that she was pregnant with his baby after about 10 minutes which felt like 10 hours she heard the ding from the evalotor which told her he was here.

please review and please tell me what i can do to make it better and tell me any ideas you have.

tiff xoxo


	2. Chapter 2

Hi please review and please tell me what you ideas and what i can do to make it better. I own nothing

Tiff xoxo

Chuck was in the elevator going up to Blairs penthouse the only thing in his head from when Blair called him was is Blair sick even the thought of it made Chuck feel looked at the panel and it was only four floors to go until he was at Blairs it was then he relised that his palms was sweating he quickley rubbed them onto his shirt as he quickley waited for elevator to stop.

When the doors opened his searched for the love of his life whom he had gave ger his blessing even though it had broken his heart a month ago, he saw her in the sofa and the only thought going though his head was that she is beauitful , that is when he thought he had to find what was wrong with her. "Blair" i said trying to get her attenion "Chuck i dont know how to tell you " upon her looking quickley at his face to see the worry on his face "its okay beauitful you can tell me ok " as he said it had wiped a few tears that had fallen. "Chuck we are going to have a baby im pregnant " she said fast trying to get it over it in one breath i looked at Chuck he just looked at me with a blank face , "Chuck are you ok ? " i asked as i started crying . Chuck then put his arms around my waist and lifted on his lap he cupped my chin and kissed away all the tears that had falling all over my face he then put one of his hands on my stomach and looked at me straight in the eye with the biggest smile on his face that i have ever saw on him or on anybody i thought.

"What about Louis ? " , he asked "i broke up with him , i only want to be with you and now our baby, i love you Chuck". As soon as i said that kissed me full of passion. I looked into his eyes and i felt at home and i felt safe "Blair you have no idea how happy you have made me to know that i have you and you are holding my baby inside of you i love you so much" with that said he grabbed my waist again and lay down with both of us just thinking of how this is only the start of ore own fairytale.

please review and tell me any ideas you have

thanks

tiff xoxo


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi thanks very much for the people who reviewed to my story it really means alot to me. so thank you and here i go please tell me any ideas you have and if i am really bad at this please tell me im new at sorry it took so long i am more of a reader that a writer.**

**thanks,**

**tiff xoxo**

**disclaimer = i own nothing.**

****

Blair awoke the next morning on her bed with no idea how she got there then the memory from the last night started rushing back together to her again, she rememered the way she had told Chuck about the baby and how he acted about her telling him about the baby and how the way he was so happy.

Blair closed her eyes again but as soon as she did she felt a pair of eyes on her she immendaley turned around to look at the love of her live, she looked into the hazel eyes of his and smiled a silly looking lovesick smile at him. "Good morning " she whispered to him trying to break the silence , "Good morning my beauituful Blair and my little baby " he said as he bent down and he kisses my stomach and then came up and kissed the mother of his child growing inside of her and the love of his live as soon as his lips touched mine. i felt the fireworks go off all around of us and the butterflies in both of our stomachs do lots of sumersults as after being apart for two months we are now, where we are always meant to be together, just as Chuck started to deepen Blair felt stomach turn blair quickley got of the bed and ran into her own bathroom and quickley opened the door no later than five seconds later , Chuck heard Blair starting to be sick, Chuck then remembered hearing one day that pregnant woman get sick in the morning and not that she made herself to do like she did when before they first got together, quickley he got out of the bed and went after her and went down beside blair holding back her hair as soon as she was still being sick as soon, as she finished being sick she flushed the toliet and feel back into Chucks chest he began rocking her back anf forth and rubbing her back tryong to make her feel better. He whispered inher ear "come on baby lets get back to sleep its still early, you need some more sleep,i'll ring Dorota to come and make the baby, you and i some breakfast when you feel better, how does that sound? ", he said "thank you Chuck i really dont know what ill do without you, sure you go back to bed and i will be there in a minute, i just have to brush my teeth first ok"she whispered "ok Blair i'll see you in a minute " he said as he kissed her on the top of her head and then a quick peck on her mouth then he walked out of the bathroom.

Blair walked out of her bathroom feeling much better than she had before, she walked quietley back to her bed to where Chuck was she looked at him sleeping she then pulled doen the blanklet and got in beside him and quickley lay down and curled up to himand lay her head down on his chest this movement woke him up, he smiled her smile at her and put his arm gently on her stomach and and kissed her and said " i love you Blair and now of course our beauitiful baby", he said to her , " i love you Chuck and now the baby too" and then put her hand on top of his on her stomach and both of them whispered " we love you baby" then both of them closed their eyes with smiles on their faces and feel asleep together and this is only the start of their fairytale.

**I hope this is okay , please review**

**tiff xoxo**


End file.
